


Baked With Love

by DumbTeenBoy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Good Parent Marvin (Falsettos), Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Self-Indulgent, Whizzer Brown loves Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbTeenBoy/pseuds/DumbTeenBoy
Summary: The one where marvin and Whizzer need to bake cookies for Jason's Little league game
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Baked With Love

"We've got a problem!" Marvin yells rushing into the living room where Whizzer sits idly reading whatever crime novel he picked up most recently. 

Putting it down Whizzer looks his boyfriend up and down, checking for any potential injury. 

"Are you dying?"

"What? No!'

"Is _Jason_ dying?."

"No! No, oh my God."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Whizzer shrugs, rapidly losing interest.

"Well it now it seems significantly less important!" Marvin says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just offering perspective, darling." He looks up from his novel, a coy smile on his face.

Marvin ignores the swell of love he has for the man in front of him and instead tries focusing again at the issue at hand.

"I just got off the phone with Trina, Jason's baseball game is tomorrow-"

"Teaching a fish to swim, dear."

"-and Trina promised the other moms on the PTA that she'd take care of the post-game snacks. But... Trina's sick and Mendel's at work so ..."

"Oh no-"

Whizzer's attention is now fully held by Marvin, all previous humour gone from his face.

"Oh yes, unfortunately."

"No way, nuh-uh. You know I love baseball and you know I love Jason, but I hate- _hate_ PTA moms. They are like _vultures_."

"Look I dont like them any more than you do but we have to do this! For Jason" He knows it's a cheap move, he knows his boyfriend would do anything for that kid. 

With a heavy sigh, Whizzer pulls himself off the couch.

"Okay...okay! What are we even going to make?"

"Well uh, oh! Trina just sent me a list of things she was going to- oh, oh wow that's.... a lot." Marvin says, looking at the phone in his hand.

Whizzer strides to Marvin's side, looking over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, that woman has superpowers I'm telling you."

"Trust me, I know, she dealt with me for eight years, didn't she?"

With a chuckle, Whizzer grabs his coat and keys. "Okay, you start cutting the apple slices, I'll go to the store and get what we need for the cookies."

"Why don't we just buy the cookies, that makes way more sense."

"But then there's no fun in it, Dearie." Whizzer says, and then he's out the door.

Marvin chuckles to himself, grateful as ever for this man that entered his life. His messy, uncomfortable life. The first ten months were rotten, both of them too emotionally immature to care fully about the other. But two years after a tragic game of chess, they were reunited at his sons request at his little league game. 

He had worried nothing would change. Worried that their dynamic would still be as dysfunctional as two years ago. But he had changed, he liked to think. He tried to be kinder. Realised that he can't expect people to change the way he wants them to. Can't make people fall into the roles he wants them to play.

Whizzer's changed too, he can tell. More open to casual affection. There's still passion there, he can tell, but it's sweeter this time. He shys away less from talking about Them. About the actual loving, mature relationship side of their- well their relationship.

Contemplation aside, he gets started on the apple slices, he's about seven apples in when Whizzer stumbles back in, two packed brown bags in each arm.

"'Kay i got all the stuff we need- They didnt have brown sugar so I assume white will do."

"Okay that's fine-"

"They also didn't have normal flour- but self raisings fine, right? not like there's much difference."

"Oh wait uhm-"

"Anyway cookie time!" He sing-songs, kissing Marvin's nose as he settles the bags on the counter top.

"Okay!" Marvin laughs clapping his hands together. "I've done the apple slices, we should get started on the cookies if we want them to be finished early enough."

"Aye Aye captain." Whizzer says, unloading the various bags.

"Now, here's a question," Marvin says, eyeing the four packs of chocolate chip Whizzer bought, _really did they need that many-_

"Shoot"

"Do you happen to know how to make cookies?"   
Whizzer stops unloading the bag and looks to Marvin.

"You've never made cookies?" 

"Not really, no. I mean my mom used to make cookies all the time and I'd watch her, but thats it."

A soft smile tugs at Whizzer's lips and Marvin feels his heart do dumb flips in his chest.

"I used to bake with my Dad all the time before mom died." The smile is sadder, but still a smile nonetheless. 

"Well, I hope you remember how or we might be in trouble." He places a hand on Whizzers shoulder, gently guiding him into a hug. 

He liked that they did hugs now.

Whizzer laughs and pulls away. 

"Right! on with the baking good sir! This is going to go great."

  
Things did not go great.

Marvin didnt even think there was this much flour in the bag, yet there he stood, shirt covered, his hair a hopeless case.

And there Whizzer stood, with only a smudge of flour on his cheek, laughing at Marvin's misfortune. 

The bastard.

"Oh you think this is funny do you? you think it's funny how I can barely see, huh?" His tone was completely ruined by the smile covering his face.

"Let's see who's laughing now-"  
without warning, Marvin spreads his arms out and wraps them around Whizzer, kissing his cheek, his temple- anywhere he could land one.

Whizzer's half hearted protests about the state of his shirt, and his hair that 'took hours to perfect' were drowned out by his own laughter as he finally gives up and wraps his own arms around Marvin's waist, kissing him sweetly.

"The cookies need to go in the actual oven-"

"I don't care to be honest." 

"Nuh Uh, yes you do" Whizzer says, kissing Marvin's forehead to emphasise his point.

With a groan, Marvin pulls away, setting the cookie dough on the tray.

"These are gonna end up like cakes, you know."

"Eh, kids love cookies, and they love cake, best of both worlds." Whizzer shurgs, opening the Capri-suns and placing them each in a bag for each team member.

"So, you reckon Jason's team has a shot tomorrow?" Marvin says, leaning against the coutner.

"You know I love that kid, but the team's baseball skills leave something to be desired."

"Yeah, yeah I suppose you're right." 

"Always am." He shoots Marvin a wink, walking over to him.

For a moment, they just look at each other. Marvin's always loved looking at Whizzer. There's a warmth in his chest he's been missing all his life. Love, he supposes. 

"How did you even manage to get flour on your eyebrow." Whizzer laughs, lifting his hand up to wipe away the mess Marvin had made of himself.

His hand stays, cupping Marvin's face, thumb running gently along Marvin's cheekbone.

His heart rate jumps, like the giddy teenager he feels like whenever Whizzer's near. Definitely love, he decides.

"I'm glad we gave ourselves another chance." Whizzer says, quietly. Not shy, quiet. He's sure in himself. In them.

Marvin leans in and closes the gap between them, Whizzer complying gladly.

The cookies end up kind of burnt, and the snacks a little lacking, but when Jason gave both of them award winning smiles and introduced Whizzer and Him to the other kids as his Dads, Marvin didn't think he minded that much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Im,,,, love them a lot


End file.
